I have no clue
by bats-randomness
Summary: Well robin meets wordgirl. Ch 3 up questions are sort of answered! They meet for the first  time! what the heck is a wordgirl? he thought. Who is he? she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Oh... uh... okay! This has never bin made yet so far so Im going to try it. I mean really this is Wordgirl meeting Robin!O.o wtf?Oh and wordgirl is 10 and Robin is 10 too because in the animated series he like 9-11. So Im going with how old he looks to me, so yes he will be childish, and he is dick grayson Robin for those you who have not seen the KidsWB Batman series.

Desclaimer: I do not own anything yay-_-

It was a normal day in whatever city Wordgirl lives in...which name I forgot... even though I just saw a episode... ha ha...well anyways...

A Crash was heard on a roof top some where. Actually something, no someone landed on one of s buildings. "OWW!" The stranger did not land so gracefully on rooftop you might say, shocker!  
>(Robin s Point of View) "Uh..." Robin looked around <em>hmm what the heck happened? Where am I? Am I still in Gotham?<em> He looked around big mistake. _Ow my_ _head! maybe I should of waited till the dizziness went away before I did that, oh well. Hmm_ he looked around again. _Naw, not Gotham too happy and bright. So where am_ _I?_ "Robin to Batman? Robin to Batman, come in?" No resonse "Hellooooooo? Anybody there?" Nothing but static. _Weird, he has his own sattilite, in space and this aint_ _working! Somethings up! Or he could of just have it off! Duh! That must be it! Okay time to call Ms Bossy pants._ He scowled. "Robin to Batgirl, Robin to Batgirl,"Nothin. "OH Ms. Perfect! Pick up!"_More Static Great! Did she turned off her commincator too? What was there a meeting I missed about the commincators! Wait Im getting off topic_ here! _Soo how do I get home? Ask directions?Nope. Ask the Justice League? Naw Ill get in a lot of trouble if my town happens to be right next to this one. Ha ha do not want to do that! Next choice get home on my own! Perfect! Now that I have that all figured out, how the heck did I get here?_ Uhh...He tried to remember. "Ow my head hurts, I did too much thinking!, And they say school is good for you! Please, What do they know!"

BOOM!Brinnnggggg! An alarm went off in a national bank! He looked towards where he heard the alarm. Ok nope, nevermind, it was an alarm a Grocery store? _Who the heck steals from a grocery store! Yup, this is deffentily not Gotham. Oh well I guess someone is going to have to stop that wanna be criminal._ "I mean common who steals from the grocery store! People steal grocery bags from other people duh! Everybody knows that!"

(At the grocery store)  
>"Okay Butcher! It s over! Turn yourself in and nobody gets hurt! And make it fast my favorite Pretty Princess episode is going to be on!" said the towns hero. "Wordgirl! Never! Take this! Pork chop-chop."(Idk is that how it goes)<p>

"Captain Huggy Face go!" _The monkey, wait they have tails, uh chimp ran and ate all of the meat that came out of the fat bald man s hand. Really?_ Robin had gotten to the seen, just to see this, he stood their dumb-founded. A little girl, well uh she looked his age but still, she was wearing a a red costume with a yellow star on her chest and she was floating? Ah, he shrugged he's seen weider.

_ Okay who the heck is this girl?_ He knows all and I mean all super heros in the planet, from wannbes, to sidekicks, to people that just have powers but her? Who the heck is she! Oh maybe shes a newbe who got her powers and just started to use them for good. By the time he was watching this and thinking the battle had been rapped up, no need for his help, she did it on her own, oh and with that help of the chimp. Who was wearing a costume too? _Maybe the monkey has a secert id too,_ he giggled at that thought.

He was in the shadows so no one had seen him. No one but captain huggy face, {cuz hes a monkey thats why!}. He stared at him and then as soon as Wordgirl finished tying up the Butcher he told her, in monkey of course. "What do you mean someones there?" she asked him. _Opps, my cue_ he slipped away into the shadows like if he was never there. "See, there's no one here, you must be seeing things, Huggy." Oh, someone was there alright, but it was probably just a fan, so he let it go.

Mwahaha! how that for chapter 1? Should I conitune? Yes, because they haven t met yet! ANd how did Robin get there? Will he ever get back home? Will they fall in love{hope not}?What will robin do? Oh maybe I should think on what to type next. Hmm maybe a Becky chapter... Bye! REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. Review people! To my readers, thank you.  
>Descliamer: blah blah I do not own.<br>{Deadpool comes out}Hey am I in this story?  
>Me: No, now get out!<br>Deadpool pouts.{Daredevil comes out}How about me!  
>Me: NO [Spiderman and Wolverine come out]<br>Me: Look just cuz you guys are some of my favorites doesnt mean you can be in this story! Now get OUT! BRING ME WORDGIRL AND ROBIN! AND ACTION!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

(With WordGirl who happens to patrol the city cause she's bored)  
>"Today is quiet Huggy, maybe I can finally watch my favorite show with out any distractions! yes! Here I come Pretty Princess!" Bob just smiled glad there was no crime to fight so he could eat!<br>So she flew towards home and got there in 35 SECONDS.(Ah shes fast but not that fast, cuz shes still little)

-With our little bird.-  
><em>Ok, I went through the whole city, and I still have no idea where Im at!<em> "Commincaters are still broken or turned off, or mines if just acting dumb". he said. "And every time I try to get out of this dumb place there"s like a force field around it that won't let me out!"{narrator laughs evilly}

"Uh, is anybody there?" he looks around. "Nope, no one aughh! The the bright happy city is messing with my brain! I need to get back to Gotham now!" He started to panic.  
>"Wait a second! They are like looking for me,Right?" <em>What did my mom and dad tell me before when I was Little?<em>

-Flash back- -

_"Richard, If you ever get lost, honey don't be afraid," "Or Panic," His father added. "Cause someone will always find you." "First contact a policeman or policewoman" "What do cant-act mean, Daddy?"_  
><em> "Its Contact,' he ruffled his hair, "It means to talk to or commincate" "Coo-mmina-cate?"<em>  
><em>"Ha ha nevermind just talk to them and tell them your lost and they will help you."<em>  
><em> "O-kay!" said the happy 5 year-old. "And if you get lost in the woods or if there's no police you stay right where your at,"<em>  
><em> "Why?" "Cause If you wander more you might get more lost, and it will get harder to find you,"<em>  
><em>"Ok "<em>

-End of flashback-

_Oh yeah, stay where Im at till I get found._ He sighed, his parents are gone, he really missed them, they are nothing but a memory now. He frowned. No! He cant remember! He's a hero, and heros don't cry or get sad, well maybe Dick Grayson does, but he s Robin right now so Robin doesn t do that.  
>Huh what now then? Wait til they get here, but that could take hours, days, months maybe even years! NO! This is Batman he might take a couple days, weeks tops, but not years. He's too smart for that.<br>But what will he do til he waits, he can't be robin forever! He needs to eat, sleep, and live his other side, what if people just see robin sleeping on rooftops and eating at food places that would be very akward. He shook his head at these thoughts! He's the ward of a billiniar. He has like so much money, ok now how was he going to get in the store to buy clothes? Thank God it s summer or else he could get arrested for not being in school.

(Becky's Home)"Do you hear that Bob?" "ah-eeh" he replied. "Its an alarm coming from the jewelery store lets go!"  
>"Where you off to Becky?" "Oh you know dad, uhm, places to go people to see, gotta go! Oh and Im taking Bob with me! bye." "Have fun, honey!"<p>

(At the jewelery store)

Granny was taking all the biggest and best diamonds. Until at bird-arange hit her on her robot amor. "Hey! Who s trying to distract me while I steal!" She said turning around. "I am." "What your not WordGirl? Get outta here kid Halloween aint for a while! Stop trying to be a hero."

"Well what's an old lady like you, stealing? And Im not trying to be a hero, I all ready am one!"  
>"Ha ha You may dress like one kid, but it takes more than that to be a hero and much more to defeat a super villain, like me. Kid?" He left, <em>haha I problaly scared<em> _him off_. And just when she was about to get back to stealing, she went up in the air, upside down? Tied up?_ Damn That WordGirl_!  
>You guessed it Robin did the Batman thing! A card flew bellow her face and right infront of her, It had a big red R on it. <em>What's the R stand for rookie?<em> Then there was a bit more wrighting at the end of it. It said "_You talk too much, maybe next time_ _you wont underestimate me._"

Robin had fled a long time ago or so they thought. Now that WordGirl was here. "Alright Granny you can stop rite there...? Hey, your already tied up?" Granny rolled her eyes. She would of said something but her mouth was tied up too.

Then Huggy saw the card on the floor he picked it up and gave it to WordGirl. She read it, her eyes went wide. _Is there anthour super hero in town?_ And this one isn t at all like Violet aka the framer, this one had to be more skilled.

Robin followed Wordgirl, with out her knowing of course. Why follow her? Cause all superheros stick together, and help each other out but he had to be careful because this wasn t his town. _WordGirl? He will find out everything about her!_ At least now he has a goal. But about his secret Id? Ah he'll worry about that later.

```` And thats it for chapter 2! Review please. Oh and...

Deadpool: I can be in this now!  
>Daredevil: Hey! If he can be in this so can I<p>

Spiderman: What about me!  
>Batman: Where the hell am I?<p>

Me: Uh you guys still arent going to be in this and as for you Batman, I dont know try 10 chapters later, and I might show you looking for BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

TO the people who read this story all I have to say do not question my methods, I write for my amusement. Now I write this story is to make myself laugh with my ridiculous ideas so if your secretly enjoying this well um good… questions will be solved today read on people! They meet as well:3

Disclaimer: See the first chap.

One final note:

Bruce W./Batman

Richard 'Dick' G./Robin

Bob B./Cpt. Huggyface

Becky B./WorgGirl

[March 3rd, Saturday 5:04 p.m.]

Robin followed this 'WordGirl' sticking to the shadows this girl was fast, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Bob your paranoid there is no one behind us!" Becky protested to the chimp ridding on her back.

"Oooh-aahh!"Bob screeched.

"Paranoid? It means characterized by extreme irrational fear or distrust in others, to be affected with paranoia." She said proudly.

"Eh?" he asked.

"What do you mean I confused you more! And Fine I'll look around." WordGirl stopped in midflight and turned around she scanned the area with her eyes. "I'm telling you huggy there's nothing."

_Okay to my knowledge by observing her, she can fly, she's fast, she talks with monkey perhaps all animals as a suggestion, and might be smart. She seems friendly too, but I need to know for sure robin thoughts clouded his head as he analyzed the girl. _

Suddenly he heard static coming from his communicator; he stopped stalking WordGirl to retrieve it.

"Robin here." The boy spoke seriously. "Where are you!" he heard his mentor's gruff voice yell into his ear.

"Um I dunno." He responded like a kid his age would have done. "What do you mean you don't know? It's a small town it's impossible to get lost. Come back to the hotel, that's enough adventuring." He heard Bruce's voice.

"Yay your alive, you found me! I'm not lost! And what do you mean by hotel?" the ten year-old asked naïvely.

Bruce stared at his communicator with disbelief, "Dick, are you okay?" he said very slowly, starting to worry more for the boy.

"I'm not hurt." Dick answered adorably.

"What's the last thing you remember?" this time Robin heard the fear/worry in his guardian's voice.

"Um falling. Yeah I fell and didn't fall gracefully. It hurt, I was dizzy I tried to think how it happened but it only made my head hurt more. Then someone steals from the grocery store! The villain shot meat from his hands! And a girl she's a hero, I think my age, she stopped him! She had monkey sidekick! And then I remembered it was summer… Anyways I didn't know where I was or what to do, then I stopped an old lady from stealing jewelry stuff. I found the girl again and followed her, then you called." The young boy beamed summarizing it all up.

Bruce believed it was all a in his imagination due to the serious blow to his head, when he fell. Robin heard Bruce sigh on the other end. "I'll find you and explain. Stay on a roof top where I can see you." He instructed, Robin obeyed.

Too bad WordGirl spotted him, before Bruce did. It's not that hard to miss him with his colorful green/red suit and his black/yellow cape.

"What's that kid doing?" WordGirl asked her partner. He shrugged. "We should go investigate, another kid thinking he has superpowers like Violet would be a disaster again, or he could be a villain… or he could…"

"Ah." Bob said frantically.

"Hey he's getting away! Common Huggy."the brave superhero flew after the boy.

Robin noticed he was being followed. He really didn't mind since he had nowhere to go at the moment, to him it was a big game of follow the leader first he followed her then she followed him.

"Hey kid stop!" she called out to him.

"Already tired? Keep up." He cockily shot back at her, he laughed his signature cackle creeping her out.

She froze for a second, and turned looked at Bob in her arms, "He's scary." Bob nodded his head in agreement. "But no one out runs WordGirl!" She said letting a smirk fall on her face. Bob glared at her. "What?"

"Ahh-eeh." Her best friend, Bob, informed her.

She gasped, "I do not think I'm all that! I'm just very confident in my abilities."

"Guess I lost her…" Robin said turning his head to see she wasn't behind him anymore. "Oh well." He said turning back around coming face to face with the girl_, this was unexpected._

He backed away, still not trusting her. Why would he, if he hasn't even talked with her?

[WordGirl's perspective]

_Why is he backing away? Ha maybe I scared him, uh-oh I am boasting. _

"I'm not going to hurt you." Becky said floating down to the roof top floor.

He was the one to smirk this time, "I'd like to see you try."

She blinked in confusion, _why would I hurt him? _"Look kid are you knew to this town?" she asked curiously. The boy's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Don't call me kid, kid." He countered upset.

"You are a kid, kid. And I'm guessing you are new here. Allow me to introduce myself I'm WordGirl. And this is my partner Cpt. Huggyface." She said gesturing to Huggy on now standing next to her.

"I know who you are." He stated in a monotone.

"You do?" _so he's not new she thought._

The black haired boy laughed. "I know who you are you're the girl who fights crime and talks to monkeys." Bob pouted _was that insult?_

Her face had a flash of anger but then it was replaced with curiosity, "Okay so you're not new to this town. Who are you? A crazy fan that was inspired to become a hero like me?" she guessed.

He laughed even harder at that thought; he answered her with a grin on his face "As if. And I never said I wasn't new to this town, yet again I never said I was." He said doing a cartwheel on the roof. He was upside down and did a flip towards her, "As to who I am, that shall remain a secret." He whispered to her cackling as he pulled out a smoke pellet from his utility belt. He had disappeared once the smoke cleared.

She shuddered, _he's was creepy but in a mysterious kind of way._

That's it for this chapter… again I'll work on this when I need something to amuse me!


End file.
